


Unexpected

by SaltySapphic



Series: Danganronpa Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alpha Nidai Nekomaru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Beta Soda Kazuichi, Breeding, Double Penetration, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, Implied Nidai Nekomaru/Soda Kazuichi, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Komaeda Nagito, Oral Sex, Spit Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltySapphic/pseuds/SaltySapphic
Summary: Nagito's heat comes quickly and unexpectedly, but Kazuichi and Nekomaru come to help him through it.Day 12. Dubcon/spit kinkDay 13. Breeding/squirtingDay 23. ABODay 24. Threesome/oralDay 25. Double penetration
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Nidai Nekomaru/Soda Kazuichi
Series: Danganronpa Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946551
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	Unexpected

Nagito doesn't feel right. It started this morning when he woke up with a stomach ache, which not long after turned into him feeling like he needed to eat absolutely everything. He aches all over and there's a low heat burning in his core.

It's like the entire week of his pre-heat but condensed into one morning.

Nagito nearly falls to his knees when he enters the hotel dining room. The overwhelming smell of Alpha making him want to spread his legs for the first person he sees.

He hopes no one can smell the slick starting to leak out of his cunt as he moves into the room and gets himself a plate of food.

Of course, it's just his luck that Hajime takes notice it's much larger than usual.

"That's a lot of food for you," he quips. "Are you sure you can eat all that?"

"Ah, to think, an Ultimate like you taking enough notice of trash like me to know how much I eat!" Nagito responds, hugging himself.

Though his Omega side yells at him, wants him to preen with the knowledge that  _ someone _ is watching over him. Wants him to reassure the Alpha that he's okay.

But he resists. He's good at resisting his Omegan urges.

Hajime just groans and goes back to his own food.

Nagito  _ knows _ that something is  _ wrong _ . His heat is approaching  _ fast _ and he needs to get back to his cabin before it hits.

Before he begs every Alpha in the room, of which there are  _ plenty _ , to fuck his sloppy cunt right in the middle of the dining room.

A shudder wracks through his body, more slick leaking out of him at the thought.

He shovels food in his mouth, and as soon as his plate is clean, he abruptly stands.

His chair screeches on the floor before toppling over, making Nagito flinch.

He laughs, picking up his chair and pushing it back in.

"Sorry guys, I'm not feeling too well. I'll be headed back to my cabin now!" he says as he nervously walks to the stairs.

As soon as he exits the building, Nagito bolts back to his cabin, though he regrets it when he doubles over, out of breath.

He swallows down thick spit as he closes and locks his door behind him, quickly stripping and climbing into his mediocre nest.

He lays on his back and bites his lip as he trails his hand down his body, skipping over his cocklet and quickly slipping two fingers inside of himself.

His eyes roll back at the sensation. His mind wanders to the thought of the Alphas in his life.

Specifically Hajime.

What his cock might be like, what his knot would feel like plugging him up, pumping him full of cum. Of  _ pups _ .

He's not stupid, he knows that a fantasy is all it will ever be. He knows he's not an attractive Omega. He's lanky, tall. Too skinny, too boney. He usually stops himself from letting his mind wander to places that may end up hurting him later, but he can't help it this time.

He spreads his legs further apart and pumps his fingers in and out faster, whimpering softly when he cums.

As if on cue, there's a knock on his door, knocking him out of his blissful haze.

He scrambles to wrap himself in a clean blanket before slowly cracking the door open.

Kazuichi is standing there, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Ah, h-hello!" Nagito greets. He can barely focus on  _ not _ dropping to his knees and sucking the Beta off when there's slick running down the insides of his thighs.

"Hey, Nagito I was just, uhhh, checking up on you!" the Beta says before leaning back and looking around him.

When he decides the coast is clear, he pushes on Nagito's door, making the Omega stumble back.

Kazuichi enters and quickly shuts the door before stripping off his shoes and jumpsuit.

Immediately, Nagito's eyes fall to his colorful boxers, swallowing down an impressive amount of spit at the sight of his cock pushing against its confinements.

Kazuichi steps forward, just barely having to press on Nagito's blanketed chest to guide him back before pushing him down onto his nest.

"You must be suffering, having to deal with this all on your own," he says, fake sympathy in his voice, "let us help you." He croons the last part and Nagito's Omega responds with a whine.

Kazuichi doesn't wait for an answer before his hands grip the edges of his blanket and pulls it away, exposing Nagito.

It's then that he decides that Kazuichi  _ definitely _ had something to do with his sudden heat.

His Omega doesn't care, though. Not one bit.

Especially as Kazuichi wraps his hands around Nagito's thighs and spreads them apart, exposing the Omega's sex.

The Beta whistles and lowers himself to his knees. He tugs Nagito to the edge of the bed, which ruins the wall of his nest, but he can't bring himself to care when there's a tongue parting his folds.

Kazuichi groans, sending vibrations up through Nagito's cunt. 

His eyes roll back when lips close around his sex and suck.

Kazuichi's tongue flattens against the top of the inside of his cunt, and he drags it in and out, making Nagito squirm and whine.

His tongue brushes against the underside of his cocklet every so often, causing tears of pleasure to fill his eyes.

Kazuichi doesn't stop when the door opens and closes, though Nagito panics a bit.

Nekomaru enters, stripping off his jacket and locking the door.

"Starting without me, huh?" he says, chuckling.

Kazuichi pulls back, just far enough to say, "Couldn't help it, his cunt is so pretty, I needed a taste," before diving right back in.

Nagito preens at the praise, his eyes tracking the very large Alpha as he strips.

Unlike Kazuichi, Nekomaru gets completely naked, making Nagito's eyes widen at the sheer size of his cock.

Nagito squirms, earning himself a hum from Kazuichi. There's  _ no _ way that  _ that _ is fitting inside of him.

His breath quickens as Nekomaru approaches, climbing into his nest and kneeling beside Nagito's head.

"There's no reason to look so scared," Nekomaru says, his voice surprisingly quiet for such a loud guy. He pets a large hand through his hair, and Nagito unwittingly relaxes. "C'mon, let your Omega take over," he coos.

Kazuichi moves to close his lips over his cocklet, and Nagito jumps, his attention diverted enough for Nekomaru to cup his heavy balls and rest them on Nagito's face, letting his potent musk fill his nose.

They're so big, his entire face is covered, and the smell alone nearly makes him cum. But combined with Kazuichi sinking three fingers into his cunt, Nagito's mouth falls open as he moans through his orgasm.

"Mmm, that's it," Nekomaru says. "Go ahead and suck on them."

And Nagito can't argue with a request like that.

He sticks his tongue out to lick across the one ball covering his mouth and nose before sucking the skin into his mouth.

Nagito and Nekomaru groan at the same time, Nekomaru's hand tightening in Nagito's hair.

Kazuichi pulls back and licks his lips before standing and stripping off the rest of his clothes. He wipes his mouth off with his shirt before taking hold of his cock and slapping it against Nagito's cunt and cocklet.

Nagito whimpers as the Beta's cock traces along his slit before moaning when it slips inside easily.

Kazuichi grips his hips as he quickly bottoms out.

"God, he's so wet," he groans, grinding his hips against Nagito's.

The Omega takes that as praise and moans, opening his mouth wider to attempt the impossible task of fitting one of Nekomaru's balls into his mouth.

"Oh god," Kazuichi moans, "Nekomaru, I can see my cock inside of him, look at this." 

Kazuichi's hand presses down against the bulge formed by his cock in Nagito's abdomen.

Nekomaru groans, sliding his hips back. Nagito whimpers at the loss, but is quickly satiated by the leaking tip of Nekomaru's cock.

Nagito turns his head to close his mouth around the head and sucks, his tongue lapping up the precum.

"Imagine how  _ your _ cock would look inside of him," Kazuichi says in wonder as he watches the bulge move while slowly thrusting in and out.

At this point, Nagito is deep enough in his heat to moan and spread his legs further at the thought of Nekomaru's absolutely massive cock in his cunt, rather than recoil from it like he may have before.

"Oh, you like that idea, you little slut?" Kazuichi says, speeding up his thrusts. Nagito whines, his mouth being forced open further as Nekomaru slowly slides his hips forward, pushing his cock further into his mouth.

Not even a third has entered his mouth before the head hits the back of his throat.

Nagito moans loudly, though it's muffled by the cock in his mouth, when Kazuichi tilts his hips just right.

So he does it again, and again, and again, making Nagito squirm and scream, his eyes rolling back as he cums around the Beta's cock.

"Fuck!" Kazuichi yells, his hips smacking hard and fast against Nagito's as he fucking him hard through his orgasm. "He feels so good when he cums."

A harsh shudder wracks through Nagito at the praise and the feeling of warm cum inside of him.

Kazuichi's hips slow to a stop, and Nagito's eyebrows furrow as he whines around the cock sliding in and out of his mouth at a leisurely pace.

He cants his hips up and arches his back, trying his best to beg for more, clenching down around the cock inside him and whining when there's no knot.

"Fuck," Kazuichi groans, hanging his head and panting. "He's too much."

Nekomaru chuckles and pulls his cock out of the needy Omega's mouth, ignoring the whine that follows him out of the nest.

He takes over when Kazuichi pulls out, shushing Nagito when he abruptly sits up with a shout.

His fingers go down to his cunt, pressing down to keep in any cum, and panicking when Nekomaru easily removes his hand.

He only calms the slightest bit when Nekomaru's cock presses against his entrance.

"Fuck, he's too tight. Make him suck on your cock, see if it helps him relax," Nekomaru orders.

Kazuichi nods and climbs into the nest, taking Nekomaru's previous spot.

Nagito obediently takes Kazuichi's cock into his mouth, closing his eyes and humming.

"Guess we'll have to keep something in his mouth to keep him happy," Kazuichi coos.

Nekomaru has to grit his teeth as he forces his cock into Nagito's tight cunt. He's not even halfway in and a bulge can already be seen in his lower abdomen.

The Omega stares up at Kazuichi with hooded eyes as he sucks and licks his own slick off the Beta's cock as it slowly hardens once again in his mouth.

"It's nice seeing him so pliant," Kazuichi comments. "We should keep him like this all the time. I'm sure the others would love to use him for some stress relief as well." He laughs at his half-joke, but Nagito moans at the thought. 

He'd love to be useful in that way. Being used by his friends for pleasure, helping them destress, giving them pups.

He moans around the cock in his mouth and Kazuichi looks down at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"Wow, you really  _ are _ a slut, huh?" Kazuichi's voice is laced with wonder and amusement. "Well, you  _ would _ be much more useful as the island's resident slut than as the island's resident jerk."

Nagito hums, his eyes closing completely as he works more adamantly at getting Kazuichi back to his full hardness, while Nekomaru finally bottoms out, just barely managing to stuff his entire cock inside.

He pulls back slowly before slamming back in, causing Nagito's eyes to shoot open as he screams around Kazuichi.

His body jerks as he cums hard, squirting all over Nekomaru's abs.

"Fuck, what'd you  _ do _ ?" Kazuichi asks, breathless from the sheer sight of what just happened.

Nekomaru can't answer, his hands bruising Nagito's hips as he rides through the waves of his orgasm.

"God, he gets so  _ tight _ ," Nekomaru finally growls out, his voice guttural. Both Kazuichi and Nagito shudder at the sound.

"Dude, I think you're just big," Kazuichi responds, starting to thrust his own hips slowly in and out of Nagito's mouth.

Drool steadily pools onto the blankets as Nagito's mouth hangs open, soaking in the feeling of being used.

Of being useful.

"I mean, you can practically see every detail of your cock through his skin," the talkative Beta continues. "Which is incredibly hot, by the way."

Kazuichi's hand pets along Nagito's face, though it smears spit and tears on his cheek. At the same time, Nekomaru shifts one of his hands from Nagito's hip to rest flat on his abdomen, pushing down while thrusting in and out.

The increased pressure only intensifies the pleasure Nagito's feeling, making him squirm and whine. 

"Hey, I have an idea," Kazuichi says suddenly, a glint in his eye.

"What's that?" Nekomaru asks, slowing his thrusts to be able to pay better attention to the other.

"I bet it'd feel great to fuck his ass right now," the Beta says with a devilish grin. 

Nekomaru quirks a brow, a grin slowly spreading on his own face. He nods and Kazuichi slips his cock out of Nagito's mouth, shushing the Omega with a roll of his eyes when he whines loudly.

Kazuichi moves to the end of the bed and Nekomaru picks up the nearly weightless Omega, manhandling him so that he's lying face down on top of Nekomaru, who is on his back in the nest.

Nekomaru reaches down and spreads Nagito's ass cheeks apart, his large fingers poking lightly at his hole, which is soaking wet from his slick dripping down from his cunt.

It's easy for Kazuichi to slip a finger in, quickly able to slip another in with how slick it is, though the fit is tight.

Nekomaru slowly thrusts up into Nagito while Kazuichi fingers his ass open, scissoring his fingers and quickly fucking in and out. His impatience gets the best of him and he pulls his fingers out before pressing the tip of his cock against Nagito's ass.

Nagito pushes himself up on weak arms to reach back and grab at Kazuichi.

"N-no!" he says, his voice panicked and his eyes wide.

"What was that?" Kazuichi yelps in response, offended and confused.

"Y-you can't-" Nagito interrupts himself with a moan, a shudder wracking through his body before he's able to continue. "You can't breed me with that hole," he whines.

Kazuichi groans, wrapping his arms around Nagito's waist when the Omega wobbles.

"There'll be  _ plenty _ of time to properly breed you," he reassures, licking up Nagito's throat. "And besides, you didn't have a problem with either of us fucking your pretty little mouth." Kazuichi fingers Nagito's lips with his last few words, chuckling when he immediately flicks his tongue out and attempts to suck the Beta's fingers into his mouth.

Kazuichi pulls his hand back.

"Couldn't think," Nagito pants, "tasted good."

"Ah, what a good Omega, losing the ability to form coherent thoughts when there's a cock in your mouth, huh?" Kazuichi brings his hand back up to shove his fingers down Nagito's throat. "Too bad you can still think when there's one in your cunt."

With those words, he forces his cock into the Omega's tight ass, earning moans from all three parties.

"Fuck!" Kazuichi yelps, his hips jerking involuntarily.

Nekomaru can feel his every movement, his hands gripping tight at the Omega's hips, his fingers nearly overlapping.

Kazuichi has one arm tight around Nagito's waist, his fingers digging into the soft flesh, his other hand being used to satiate Nagito's oral fixation, helping him relax.

Nekomaru braces his feet on the bed, thrusting up in slow, deliberate movements, while Kazuichi's hips slam against Nagito's ass quickly and harshly with no rhythm whatsoever.

Drool spills past Nagito's slack lips, trailing down his chin and chest, but also up Kazuichi's arm.

"Gross," the Beta mumbles, though it doesn't stop him from fucking Nagito's ass. He even presses down on his tongue to cause even more drool to spill.

One of Nekomaru's hands shifts ever so slightly, allowing him to thumb at Nagito's cocklet. 

The Omega screams, his eyes rolling back as his hips jerk erratically.

Nekomaru takes that as his cue to keep toying with it, pressing down and stroking, flicking with his thumb.

Nagito lets out a pleasured sob at the sensation, his cunt clenching down in anticipation for him to cum.

Which he does when Kazui bites down on his shoulder when the tightness of his ass gets to be too much and the Beta cums.

Nagito's screams catch in his throat and fade into silence as he jerks in the grips of the two fucking him.

Tears roll down his face at an alarming rate as he sobs in pleasure, squirting even more than he had before, nearly splashing Nekomaru in the face.

Nagito doesn't get a break, Nekomaru's knot pushing at his entrance, grinding and forcing its way in.

Nagito pants, leaning back into an out of breath Kazuichi, who licks at the bite mark he left, cooing reassurances as he slips his cock out, his cum not even dripping out with Nekomaru's knot starting to fill him up.

Nagito nearly starts to panic when Nekomaru has too much trouble fitting his knot inside, though Nekomaru quickly fixes that, lifting the Omega up, only to slam him down on his knot, while he thrusts up.

Nagito falls forward, faceplanting directly into Nekomaru's strong chest. Kazuichi apparently not having enough energy to hold him up.

Nagito's tongue hangs out as his cunt clenches and flutters with the ghost of an orgasm while Nekomaru grinds up.

It doesn't take long after that for Nagito to be filled to the brim with hot Alpha cum.

The Omega's eyes roll back at the thought of having such a strong Alpha's pups.

Nekomaru's large hand strokes down Nagito's back, while Kazuichi flips down beside both of them, his hands behind his head.

"I was half-serious, ya know," Kazuichi says with a yawn. "About keeping him in heat to be a good Omega for everybody. I've got more of those pills; maybe if we use enough he'll be in a permanent state of heat."

"That doesn't sound entirely safe, though the idea sounds nice. He's so pliant during heat, he may be good enough stress relief to end the killings," Nekomaru responds, his hand keeping a steady pace of stroking down Nagito's back.

There are a few minutes of silence before Kazuichi breaks it with a loud yawn. "I'm gonna take a nap, wake me when your knot goes down. I wanna fuck him a few more times before the pill wears off."

Nekomaru hums in agreement and their combined breathing is the last thing Nagito hears before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/salty_sapphic)


End file.
